Out Of My Mind
by BowTiesBaseballBats
Summary: Over the summer, Nadia Lahey has been practicing magic and training for the unknown. She's got the boy she's always wanted, friends, a family and an awesome set of powers. But nothing good last for long in Beacon Hills. Another serial killer, a pack of Alphas and a mysterious illness, it's enough to make anyone go out of their mind. Sequel to Beneath The Bruises.
1. Chapter 1

Out Of My Mind Chapter 1

"I swear to God Nadia, if you're sick in my car, I'm throwing you out." I groan from the backseat, holding my stomach which fills like it's been torn open, the car journey not helping my nausea.

"Lydia, you're the one that dragged me out of the comfort of my bed. I wouldn't be feeling this bad if it wasn't for you. I don't even know why I'm here. I have a boyfriend, I don't need to fifth wheel on this double date." I rest my head against the window, a wave of sickness hitting me again as we go over a bump in the road.

"It's not a double date. It's just a group thing." Lydia argues back.

"Do they know it's a group thing? Because I told you I'm not ready to get back out there." Allison, who is sitting in the passenger seat, complains to Lydia.

"You were in France and you didn't do any dating? For four months?" Lydia sounds apauld by this information.

"Did you? I mean after-"

"Do not mention his name." Lydia cuts her off.

"Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?"

"The doctors looked like idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the Werewolf 101. Like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon."

"So you've talked to him?"

"Not since he left for London."

"You mean since his Dad moved him to London."

"Whatever. He left. And seriously? An american werewolf in London? Like that's not going to be a disaster."

"Then you're totally over him?"

"She's not. Do you know how many times she's taken me out for retail therapy?" I groan from my seat, feeling all the blood rush from my face as we go over another bump.

"Would I be going on a double-date if I wasn't?" Lydia ignores my comment. Looking at Allison's satisfied smile, she rolls her eyes. "Okay, it's a double date. Not an orgy. You'll live. And the reason Nadia is here is because she's been couped up in her house for the past week."

"Actually, I think you should lie down Nad. You look worse than you did a minute ago." Allison turns to me, concern and worry on her face. It wouldn't surprise me if I did look that bad. I have been feeling terrible for the last week or so. Melissa said it was probably just a bug but continued to check on me every hour she was home, filling the mother sized hole in my heart yet again. Scott seemed equally worried but was still dealing with his break up with Allison to smother me too much. Stiles on the other hand, was at my bed side every minute he could be, when he wasn't being dragged home by his father at midnight or forced to go out with Scott of course. Lydia did visit me a couple times, but was too busy with a different guy every other day to stay more than a couple hours.

And to add to everything else, Erica and Boyd were still missing, as well as my brother. He hadn't called me or visited in a couple days and I had this horrible feeling that something bad had happened to him. I do as Allison says and lie down across the seats, Lydia stopping the car as we pull up to a red light.

"Thanks Allison. At least someone cares about my health in this car." I say in a joking manner, making Allison laugh and Lydia roll her eyes. Over the summer, Lydia and I had bonded quite a bit, enough to joke over stuff like this.

"Hey! I do care. I just haven't really seen you much this summer. When you've not been sick, you've been with Stiles." I open my mouth to argue back when she continues speaking. "And before you say something like 'you could've hung out with us', no I couldn't. You two were disgustingly cute when I did see you. It's hard for someone who has had a bad break up."

"Lydia, you sound like a recovering alcoholic going into a bar for the first time." I say from my lying postion, staring at the ceiling to not throw up. This throws Allison into a laughing fit, Lydia letting out a little chuckle at my comparison. I close my eyes, resting my head against the comfy seat, when Allison stops laughing abruptly.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I can't see him. Not yet!" Opening my eyes, I lift my head slightly, seeing Allison panicking and attempting to hide in her seat.

"Ali? What is it?" I say softly, worried at what had suddenly freaked my friend out.

"Lydia, go. Please, go, please!"

"But the light..." She complains.

"What is going on?" I shout, catching Lydia's attention.

"Scott and Stiles just pulled up next to us." I look behind me to see the familiar blue Jeep. _Well, shit._

"Lydia, go! I'm supposed to be at home resting. If Stiles sees me out here he'll kill me." I panic, promising Stiles only a few hours earlier that I'd sleep while he went out with Scott.

"Okay fine!" She floors it, running the red light and leaving the boys behind us. I lie back down, glad that I avoided that unwanted interaction. Lydia eases up as we get further away from the Jeep. "You all right?" She asks Allison, who just shakes her head.

"Lydia, stop. I need to go back. I need to talk to him." Lydia slows to a stop, complieing to Allisons demand. Both girls turn to look out the window in the back. I sit up to look too.

"They stopped too." Lydia mutters.

"Why would they stop?"

"It's Stiles and Scott. You really want to try applying logic to those two?"

"Should we back up and-" But Allisons words get cut off my a pair of antlers hurteling through the windshield. The three of us scream, trying to duck to protect ourselves from the flying glass in the car. Lydia and Allison manage to stumble out easily, whlie I end up falling to the floor in my attempt to escape.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks as both boys run over to us.

"It came out of nowhere-" Lydia begins to ramble.

"Are you hurt? Nadia, what-" Stiles spots me, helping me up from the floor an holding me in his arms gently.

"-ran right into us-"

"-I'm okay, I'm all right." Allison answers Scotts question. They stare at each other for a moment, almost in an embrace. A wave of nausea hits me at full speed, making pull away from Stiles, running to the back of Lydia's car to throw up.

"Well, I'm not okay. I'm completely freaked out. Why the hell did it do that?" Lydia continues but only Allison and Scott are listening. I feel hands pulling my hair back from my face, knowing instantly it was Stiles, him having done it a few time this week already. As he lets go of Allison, Scott approaches the deer still lying over the crumpled hood of Lydia's car. "I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It's like-like it was crazy."

"No. It was scared." He gently places a hand on the animal's stiff body. "Actually... terrified." I stand back up, wiping my mouth on a tissue from my pocket, noticing Stiles' sympathetic smile.

Getting up the next day, I felt a lot better. While I still didn't feel 100%, the pain in my stomach had started to fade, the nausea gone for now. After I had gotten dressed in my new Lydia approved outfit, I walked into Scotts room, knocking twice then entering.

"Ephemeral." He mutters, turning around to see me staring at him strangely. "Hey! You're looking better." I shake my head, accepting that Scott will always be a little odd.

"Yeah I am thanks, my stomach feels better and I don't feel sick anymore." I smile at him, which he returns. "I just came in here to say that Stiles is giving me a lift, so you can show off your bike on your own." He had been saving up all summer, managing to get a bright green second-hand one. He moves to walk to his dresser when I step into his path. "Actually, you haven't heard anything from Isaac have you? It's just, he still hasn't replied to my calls or texts yet. I'm really worried."

"I know Nad. But I promise that I'll call you if I hear anything." He gives me a brotherly hug, squeezing me gently, even without his werewolf powers, he could hurt my small frame.

"Thank you Scotty." I pull back, walking to the door. "Your mom's still at the hospital so I made breakfast. How does eggs and bacon sound?" And with that, he rushes past me like an excited child. Or a puppy.

"So he pulled you off the chair?"

"Yes, and it really hurt. I was busy looking at deer accidents, trying to find how common last nights accident was." Stiles pulled up in an open space in the parking lot.

"Ah poor Stiles." I say sarcastically, jutting my bottem lip out. He rolls his eyes, jumping out of the Jeep as my bag gets tangled with my seatbelt. By the time I had freed my bag, Stiles had come around to my side and opened the door for me. "Thank you." I take his hand to clamber down from the Jeep, the heels Lydia made me buy making me even more clumsy.

"Yes poor Stiles! I think I need a kiss to make me feel better..." He looks at me expectantly. I roll my eyes, taking a step forwards and reaching up to drape my arms around his shoulders. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh really? Even from a sick girl? You might catch my germs." I smile at him pointedly.

"You said you were feeling better. And besides, if it were infectious, I would've gotten sick a long time ago." He squeezes me tighter as I consider this for a moment.

"Fair enough." I shrug, even with the heels on I have to go on my tip toes to reach his lips. He smiles into the kiss, having finally won the argument. Every kiss we share makes me feel like our first, only we've gotten a lot better at it. At the begining of summer, our kisses had included teeth hitting together and the occasional smashing of foreheads. Now, there was hardly any of it, only when Stiles tries to kiss me in a hurry. As we both get more into the kiss, Stiles moves one of his hands into my hair.

"Eww gross. Please put her down." The sound of Lydia's voice breaks us apart. While over the summer Lydia and I had gotten closer, so had she and Stiles. Only, it was in the bestfriend and the boyfriend kind of way, not in the romantic way that I had feared.

"I better go." I pull out of Stiles' arms, kissing his cheek before I do. He turns his head to capture the kiss with his lips instead, making me giggle afterwards. "See you later."

"Yeah. See you in English girls." We smile at each other, him walking off to find Scott while I walk to Allison's locker with the girls.

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia looks at the crowd like an animal surveying its prey. Allison closes her locker as lean against the locker next to her.

"You mean fresh boys. They're fourteen." Allison mentions.

"Some are more mature than others."

"How? Lydia, some boys never mature. Stiles for example. He got excited when I bought him an ice cream." Both girls laugh a little.

"You know it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person." Allison points out.

"Allison, I love you. So if you need to do the thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, that's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." She looks down the hall. "Like that..." We follow her gaze noticing a new student, but not a freshman, walking though the crowd with a black motorcucle helmet in a gloved hand. Then a second student joins him, also carrying a black helmet.

"Brothers?" Allison asks. But it was clear they weren't _just_ brothers.

"Twins." Lydia smiles devilishly as they walk past, purpose in their strides. The bell rings, signaling that class was about to start. We walk towards English, gossiping about the new teacher we would have. Following the crowd through the door, I spot an open seat in front of Stiles, Lydia going over to the one on his left. We quickly claim these seat, leaving only one avaiable for Allison. In front of Scott.

"Hey. Anyone sitting-"

"No, on one. It's all you. All yours. Totally... vacant."

I smirk at the awakward conversation between my friends, having to cover my mouth when a laugh manages to escape. My phone buzzes in my pocket, as well as everyone else's in the class. I turn to look at Stiles, who shares my confused expression. I look at the message, reading it in my head when a voice reads it out loud instead.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds..." The sound of heels entering the room could be heard as a young woman enters the room, reading the same text off her phone. "...and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky..." She lowers the phone, reading the last line from memory. "...seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." We stare at her, the entire class's attention captured by her presence. "That is the last line to the first book we're going to read. It's also the last text you'll receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." Everyone does as she says, opening our books to take notes as she starts the class.

Around ten minutes later, as we were writing in our books, the Principal walks in and talks to Ms. Blake, the new teacher, for a moment. "Mr. McCall?" She calls Scott over, taking outside to speak, the entire class watching as he leaves. I turn around to look at Stiles questioningly, but he only shrugs in responce.

A pounding in my head a while later forces me to drop my pencil and stop working. Pressing my hands to my head does nothing to relieve the pain, but does catch Stiles' attention.

"Hey, Naddy. Are you ok?" He whispers. I turn and smile at him through the sudden pain in my brain.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache." He doesn't look convinced but something else catches his eye.

"Lydia, what's that? Was that from the accident?"

"No, Prada bit me." She whispers back.

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag. Of course, my dog."

"Has it ever bit you before?" She takes a moment to think before shaking her head. "What if it's the same thing as the deer? Like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake."

"Meaning what? There's going to be an earthquake?" The feeling in my head suddenly got more intence, the pain starting to make me whimper quietly, so quiet only Allison could hear. I she her mouth something to me but the pain makes me lose focus.

"Or something. Maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? It's once, twice-" A thump against the window cuts her off. All the students watch as Ms. Blake approaches the window slowly. A bird slams into the window, making Ms. Blake scream in surprise. Another hits the window, and another, revealing a swarm heading straight for us. Another bird cause the window to crack as it hits it. The pain in my head gets too much, making me scream in pain as Ms. Blake shouts to the class.

"Get down. Everyone-" The entire glass window breaks, causing chaos in the form of birds, to fill the room. Students stumble out of their seats, desks are knocked over while screams and shrieks of panic fill the room. I feel Stiles grabs me, pulling us down to the ground and covering me with his body. I manage to find his hand, clasping onto it in terror. Despite Stiles covering me from harm, I could still feel the various wings brush against any exposed skin, even being pecked at a couple times, to which I swatted away in panic. Finally, after what feels like forever, the birds stop flapping, the screams dying down. We lift our heads slowly, Stiles still holding me close, looking at the carnage that had been left behind. Douzens of douzens of dead birds lying all around the classroom.

It only took the police ten minutes to get here, worried parents joining them. Sheriff Stilinski stood in the corner, surveying the mess around the room with a bewildered expression on his face. Allison had gone over to have a bandage applied and talk to her father, while Lydia helped a few other students reorganise the classroom. Stiles had me sit onto of a table, gently rubbing his thumb over a scratch a bird had given me on the back of my hand. The pain in my head had disappeared as soon as the birds had stopped, leaving me painless now. I squeeze his hand, giving him a reasurring smile, which he returns.

"I'm fine, really." I say softly. "It's only a little scratch."

"But you got hurt." A small frown appears on his face, really making me want to kiss it away. "It was my fault. I don't want you to get hurt at all. It doesn't matter if it's just a scratch or a headache from feeling sick or... or a fully fledged nose bleed from using magic." He whispers the last part so no one else can hear. After we had gotten together, we had one serious afternoon together to go over everything. From all my knowledge of witches to all of his past supernatural experinces in detail. It was a very long afternoon but it needed to be done. We didn't want to keep secrets from each other at all.

"I know Stiles. But it doesn't even hurt and it will be gone in a couple days. I'm fine I promise." He leans aown and rests his forehead against mine, sighing as he does, hands locked together between us. He leans down closer, the tip of his nose touching mine. From the corner of my eye, I see Ms. Blake sitting on her desk, still shocked from what had just ahppened. "But I don't think Ms. Blake is. Go see if she's ok." He pulls back, looking at me like I had two heads. I give him a quick peck on the lips for encouragement. He gives in, walking over to check on the teacher.

While no one was looking, I pull up my skirt a little, revealing a larger cut from where a bird had gotten too close. I had hidden it from Stiles, knowing that if he had acted like that over a small scratch, he would go balistic over a cut this bad. Checking the coast was clear once more, I began to mutter the healing spell to remove it before Stiles came back over. Although, a small part of me wanted to keep it, to show Lydia what a stupid idea it was to force me into a skirt today. But the rest of me that didn't want Stiles to freak out and demand that I go to hospital for surgery, evidentially won out. Within five seconds of casting the incantation, the cut was gone, not even a scar in it's place, seeing as it was supposed to be used for major injuries, according to the Grimoire.

"She's fine, just a little freaked out." Stiles says as he walks back over. I discreetly pull down my skirt as his gaze returns to where he had previously been looking, the Argents and his father. "I should probably call Scott." He pulls out his phone, dialing his bestfriend. I grab his other hand, noticing a small graze from the birds. He shrugs at me, feeling me rub it just like he did with me. "Hey, it's me. Yo're not going to believe what just happened..."

"Hey Nadia. You alright?" I look up to see the Sheriff a few feet away from me. I smile at him kindly, his one a fatherly look that I'm pretty sure I had never been given by my own. Over the summer, Stilinski had treated me as his own whenever I was round, which was quite a bit. Although both the Sheriff and Melissa had jobs that menat they weren't home a lot, meaning Stiles and I had a choice of both houses, we spent most of it at his as he had way more DVD's and things to do in his room compared to mine. Also, whenever we went to the McCall's, Scott would always end up stealing Stiles, leading to them playing X-Box and I would just have to watch or read in the corner.

"I'm fine thanks. It was only a little scratch."

"I'm pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."

"At least you weren't seriously hurt then." Ignoring Stiles next to us, he pats my arm in a fatherly way.

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at-"

"Yeah, I think I got away pretty lightly compared to some other people."

"No, I am not bringing Nadia too. Scott? Scott?!" He puts the phone down in frustration. Both his father and I turn to stare at Stiles, now confused as to why he didn't want me at Derek's house. "Dad, we've got to go. I'll uh, I'll see you later." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the classroom, leaving his confused father behind.

We walk through the red door of the burnt house, looking around for the two werewolves. We spot them sitting at a table in a room to the right. They both look up, acknowledging our arrival. Derek points to the corner of the room, where a table stood, a body lying on top of it.

"He's over there." I give him a confused look, going over to the body anyway. As I get closer, I realise that it is Isaac. I rush over, checking to see if he's alright. Apart from being unconsious, he looks to be alright. I faintly hear the boys talking about tattoos, not really listening in, too busy worrying about my twin. I begin to stroke his hair, sitting on a chair I had pulled up next to him. The last time I had seen him unconsious was due to one of dads beatings that went too far.

 _"Nadia, this doesn't concern you. Go to your room!"_

 _"But dad, you're going to hurt him!"_

 _"I'll hurt you too in a minute if you don't shut up. He needs to be punished." He pushes my thirteen year old self away, turning back to slap Isaac again. According to our father, Isaac had talked back to him. Isaac falls to the floor, spitting out blood as he does._

 _"Stop dad stop!" I push dad away from my brother as he goes to swing again. He turns to me, an angry glint in his eye._

 _"What do you think you're doing? Trying to hurt me? You think you're strong enough?" He backhands me, making me hit my head on the counter as I fall. "You're pathetic." Through my tear filled eyes, I see him turn back around to punish Isaac again, only to see my twin holding a knife._

 _"Y-y-you're not going t-to hurt us d-dad." My father takes slow, threatening steps towards him, forcing him to shakily back away._

 _"Are you gonna stab me boy?" Isaac falls to the ground, the knife clattering to the floor, he starts to crawl away. He picks the knife up off the floor, holding it in one hand as he backhands Isaac with the other. Isaac hits his head on the kitchen cabinat, falling to the floor, unconsious._

 _"Isaac! Isaac wake up!" I shout from the other side of the room, trying to crawl towards my twin but am stopped by a knife appearing in front of my face._

 _"You stay there. He's breathing, he's fine. And if you say anything to anyone, I'll make sure he doesn't wake up. Ever. Now. Go. To. Your. Room."_

"The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." I come back from my flashback to hear the boys still talking about that damn tattoo that Scott wanted.

"Do it." I look over to see both Derek and Scott seated, the former holding a blowtorch, igniting it with a lighter.

"Yeah. I'm going to wait outside." My boyfriend complains. He tries to walk past Derek but is pulled back by the much stronger Alpha.

"No, you're going to help hold him down."

"Oh, my god." He complains. He stands behind Scott anyway, placing a hand on his shoulder and arm. Derek lowers the blue flame slowly to Scott's arm. He flinches almost instantly, his teeth gritted as Stiles struggles to keep him still. I watch as Scott's eyes start to glow yellow, an intinctal response to the pain.

"Hold him." Derek almost growls.

"Nadia, a little help?" Stiles looks towards me, his expression one of desperation.

" _Onon de es Sinj un Ctas, on Gu ol De._ " I flick my wrist in Scott's direction, casting a werewolf weakening spell I had memoriesed over the summer from the Grimoire. I had tested it on both Scott and Derek many times, making them only as strong as a normal human, like Stiles. This time was no different, Scott still struggeling but not as much to push Stiles to the floor as he had nearly done a minute ago. However, the pain continues for Scott, his fangs appearing and letting out a loud scream. Not long after, he passes out. I get up and walk over to my boyfriend, who was still holding Scott down as Derek finishes the tattoo. "Hey."

"Hey. How is he?" He nods over to my sleeping brother.

"He's fine, I think. I don't really know." Derek pulls the torch away, having finished the tattoo, the two black bands letting off smoke.

"I was going to check on him now." Derek mutters. Scott gasps awake, sweat covering his skin. He looks at the three of us before staring at his arm, a smile forming on his face.

I stare after Derek as he goes over to tend to my brother, while Scott pulls on his shirt a few feet from Stiles and I, the latter putting his arm around me.

"He'll be fine. We'll visit him tomorrow and Derek will call you if anything happens, ok?" I smile at his comforting words, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He smiles at me, turning to Scott as he walks closer. "Looks prettty damn permanent now."

"I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, it just feels like everything changes so fast. Everything's so... ephemeral." The three of us nod, silent for a moment, then I realise something.

"That's the second time you've used that word today." I point out to him.

"Third time actually." He smirks proudly back.

"Studying for the PSATS?" Stiles asks.

"Yep."

"Nice." Scott opens the front door for us to leave, but pauses in the doorway.

"You painted the door." Scott gently touches the surface of the door, Derek looking up from his spot by Isaac. "Why'd you paint it?"

"Go home, Scott." Derek responds monotonely.

"And why only one side?" Derek starts toward us, but stops when he sees Scott get his claws out. Stiles and I watch as Scott raises his hand to the door, a clawed finger tapping at the new paint.

"Scott-" He scratches at the paint on the door. A black mark beneath the blood red paint reveals itself. Scott slashes at the door again. And again. And again. Adding his other clawed hand, he makes quick work of removing the dried paint of the door, flecks flying everywhere. Stiles moves us away from Scott's attack on the door. When he finally finishes, we all stare at the familiar mark on the door. It looks like Dereks curly triskele tattoo, this mark was made up of straight lines.

"The birds at school and the deer last night. Just like the night I almost got trampled by deer. The night I got bit by an Alpha." He looks towards Derek. "How many are there?"

"A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How's that even work?" Stiles asks, confusion laced within his voice.

"I've heard there's a kind of leader. He's called Deucalion." He walks closer to the three of us. "We know they took Erica and Boyd. Isaac, Peter and I have been trying to find them for the last four months."

"What if you do find them? How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asks.

"With all the help I can get."

"Where is she?" We all turn towards the new voice, seeing Isaac now sitting up. "Where's the girl?"

"Isaac!" I break away from Stiles, running to my brother, pulling him into a tight hug which he returns.

"What girl?" I hear Derek ask.

Hey! New story! Let me know what you think. Just so you all know though, this story won't be updated as often as the last one. There's quite a bit going on this month including my birthday! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think. :) xxExx


	2. Chapter 2

Walking along the sidewalk of a neighbourhood I had never been to before, Stiles swings our conjoined hands back and forth, glancing over to Scott.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Scott replies.

"I mean what. And you know what."

"What what?"

"That look you were giving."

"I wasn't giving a look."

"Stiles, now you're confusing me too. What are you going on about?" I say, having no idea what he is on about.

"Oh, there was a distinct look." Stiles instists.

"What look?" Scott's voice gets louder, frustration clearly present.

"The one that says the last thing you feel like doing is going to a party."

"It's not that. It just feels a little weird going to a different high school's party."

"One drink, you'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl. She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So no Allison, no Lydia. Just Nadia. You're moving on."

"Better just be me." I playfully glare at Stiles, who sticks his tounge out in responce.

"You're right." Scott responds.

"That's right I'm right." Stiles says happily.

"Moving on."

"Onward and upward."

"Let's do this."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Oh God." I mutter, both boys getting overly pumped for a party. I just can't wait til they get drunk. Note the sarcasm. We turn a corner, heading towards a house with a couple teenagers holding red solo cups outside.

"How's my breath?" Scott suddenly turns to me, getting right up in my personal space.

"Eww Scott." I push him away forcefully, which isn't much to a werewolf. He turns to Stiles instead.

"I'm not smelling your breath."

"Do you have any gum?"

"No gum. You're fine."

"Can you at least tell me what kind of party it is?"

"It's a birthday party." He holds the door open for me, smiling at me as I walk past. I see a blonde girl rushing towards me as I enter, looking slightly past me.

"Stiles!" She yells happily.

"Hey Heath-" He gets cut off by her pressing her lips to his. _Oh hell no!_ I stand there staring at her, rage boiling up inside of me. She smirks at him as she breaks away. He simply stares at her in shock.

"So happy you made it. Come help me pick out a bottle of wine." She makes to grab his hand but he pulls it out of her reach.

"Heather. Meet my girlfriend, Nadia." He holds his hand out to me, which I gladly take, pressing up close to his side as I stand next to him. I not so kindly smile at her, glaring at her afterwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." The tone of her voice is innocent, but I see straight through her. "How about I get you a drink to apologise?" She pulls me away before I could answer her, leaving Stiles and Scott to fend for themselves. Once we're out of sight of the boys, she abruptly stops, causing me to nearly walk into her back. "Look, I'm just gonna get this over with because I have a busy night planned out. Just let me have Stiles for tonight and then you can have him back afterwards."

"What do you want him for?" I ask in confusion.

"It's my seventeenth birthday, and I don't want to be a virgin anymore. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be one either, might as well lose it together." She cocks her hip, placing a hand on her waist.

"Well, how do you know he's still one? I am his girlfriend and we have been dating for... a while." I say not so convincingly.

"That responce alone tells me that you two haven't." A smug look appears on her face. She takes a step closer, leaning into my ear to whisper. "Wouldn't you want him to be good at it for your first time? I heard it hurts. He can practise on me." I push her away from me, rage rising up again.

"I'm fine thanks. And as for the pain, I've been through worse." As soon as the words leave my mouth I walk away, leaving her glaring after me. Once I find Stiles again, I grab his arm and pull his drink out of his hand, passing it to Scott next to him.

"I need to talk to you." I don't give him a chance to reply as drag him out of the room and up the stairs, Scott standing there in confusion. I pull my boyfriend to a door that looks like it's for the bathroom, previously seeing the bedroom doors with 'DO NOT DISTURB' signs on them. After pushing him inside, I close and lock the door.

"What did you want to-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He stumbles back a bit in surprise, looping his arms around my waist a moment after I loop mine sround his neck. I lean in closer, trying to deepen the kiss, forcing him to hit the counter. I pull away, moving to kiss his neck instead, making him let out a noise of enjoyment, his hands squeezing me tighter. "Not that I am not thoroughly enjoying this, because believe me I am," I stop to look at his face, giving him my full attention."But what's this suddeny for? Are you ok?"

"Stiles, you shouldn't worry about me so much. You'll get frown lines." I gently rub my thumb over the frown currently on his forehead, making him smile. "I'm fine. I promise. It's just... I love you." He smiles brightly and kisses me hard.

"I love you too." He holds my face in his hands gently while he kisses me passionately. Of course, this wasn't the first time we had said those words to each other. The first time we did, we were sitting on his couch together, cuddeling and watching Man Of Steel. We had somehow gotten in to a debate of who was better: Batman or Spider-man, he said Batman, obviously, while I said Spider-man. The debate turned into a fight which turned into him tickeling me until I agreed that Batman was better. He had pinned me down as I forced the words out through my giggles. I had then said that if he was Batman, could I be his Catwoman. The biggest smile I had ever seen filled his face, and then he said those three magic words. And I said them straight back, both of us meaning them with all our heart.

I trail my hands over his shoulders, down his chest to the top of his jeans. I brush my hands over the buckle, making him shiver slightly. He pulls back yet again, making me groan in frustration.

"Hey, I thought you weren't ready. Which I'm still totally fine with, by the way, I don't mind waiting. Really. But even if you were ready and then changed your mind I'm cool with that because I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. Or even if you are completely ready for that then I am very down for that and-"

"Stiles!" I cut off his rant by putting my hand over his mouth. "I'm fine. I'm ready, really. I love you and I want to be with you. Now please just kiss me." I take my hand away and he instantly kisses me. I smile as he begins to kiss from my lips to down my neck. He mumbles something into my neck, his voice vibrating on my skin. "What?" I softly whisper.

"Was it something Heather said?" He looks down at me, concern on his face.

"No it's not Stiles." That was only a half lie. Her words had made me jealous, but truthfully, I had wanted to do this with Stiles for a while. Scott and Lydia and me being sick just got in the way.

"Are you sure you want to do it here? A bathroom?"

"All the bedrooms are occupied." I go to kiss him again but he leans out of my reach. "What?"

"It's just... This really wasn't how I would've planned it out for you. I was thinking more like... Candles and rose petals and all that romantic crap."

"Stiles, as long as I'm with you, I don't care! Yeah that stuff would be nice but this will do. If you really want, we can have all that stuff next time, okay?" I give him a little wink. He nods, kissing me on the mouth once again. My hands slide into his grown out hair, loving how it can now easily slide through my fingers. His hands on my waist slide down until they reach the reach the top of my thighs, lifting me up so my legs wrap around his waist. He turns us around so I rested on top on the counter, arms still wrapped around each other, our heads now at the same height. My hands move down his torso again, resting on his belt buckle like before. He breaks the kiss yet again.

"Are you kidding me? What now?" I say in a playful manner, making him laugh nervously.

"I don't have... I haven't got a..." He stutters but I know what he's talking about. While part felt glad that he didn't carry one around, waiting until I was ready, another hazy part of me wished he would've. I look around and point to the drawer next to my calf.

"Check in there." He nods, rooting around it until he picks up a blue box and freezes. I see him look at the box then down at himself. "What? Is it too small or something?" He shakes his head, pulling what was needed out of the box before putting it back in the drawer. He steps back in front of me, pushing a strand of hair out of my face and kissing me gently. As our kissing gets more intense, a strange feeling starts to boil in my stomach. Unfortuanately, I can tell it's not one of pleasure or excitment. I continue anyway, hoping it will go away. It doesn't.

"Urgh, Stiles stop." He stop kissing me instantly, a worried look on his face. "I don't feel so good." The pain in my stomach duplicated, a stomachache and headache now causing me pain.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" He helps me down from the counter and watches as I place a hand on both my head and stomach, showing him where the pain is. "Your stomach and head hurts? Just like before?" I nod, the feelings so bad I can't speak. The hand on my head moves to cover my mouth, a familiar feeling starting to appear.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Stiles reacts instantly and helps me over to the toilet, pulling my hair back and rubbing my back as I empty my stomach. _Great._

"I'm fine. I just had too much to drink last night." It was a massive lie, I didn't have anything to drink, but Melissa didn't need to know that.

"I still think you should stay home today. You felt fine yesterday and look what happened." She follows me out of the kitchen and to the front door. I try to grip the handle only to find that I couldn't touch it. I pause, turning back to my guardian. "What did you do to the door?"

"I covered it and all the exits in that Mountain Ash stuff. There's a barrier of it surrounding the house. You're not leaving until I get back." She pushes past me, opening the door and walking through, turning to glance at me once more.

"What about when Scott gets home? And what about school? Or if something happens and I need to leave? Or if the house catches fire? Or-"

"You've been spending way too much time with Stiles. I've already called the school and told them you're sick. You'll be fine. Just stay home and rest, okay?" She interrupts me, making my roll my eyes.

"That's all I've been doing for the last two weeks." I groan. Lydia and Allison called last night and said they need to speak to us. All of us. "I need to go to school. It's important!"

"Well, the supernaturals are just going to have to deal with one day without you. Your body's run down Nadia. You've been practicing and training too hard this summer."

"Ok fine." I groan again, chucking my bag by the door and turning to go back upstairs. "See you later."

"See you later. Please try to rest." As soon as the door closes, I whip out, my phone Stiles. He doesn't pick up. Neither does Allison. They are the only non-supernaturals I know. This is going to be a long day.

"Sorry I'm late Coach." I say as I rush through the door, very late to second period. The whole class turns to me, staring at my messy hair and burning red cheeks from running. I really need to start running more.

"Just sit down Miss. Lahey." I sit behind Stiles, diagonal to Scott. They both turn to give me a confused look but I just shake my head. "As I was saying, does anyone have a quarter?" I see my boyfriend rummaging in his pocket as I grab my notebook from my bag. A familiar blue foil square lands in my vision, making me freeze. Coach walks closer and picks up the XXL condom, looking at me then to Stiles. He places it on his desk, glancing at me again.

"Stilinski, I believe you dropped this. And... congratulations." Coach pats a frozen Stiles on the back, looking at me once more before turning back to the front of the room. A quiet chours of laughter fills the room, including Scott as everyone else stares at Stiles and I. My boyfriend turns to me, giving me a look as if to say sorry. I shake my head, a playful glare on my face. "Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug and you win the reward." We turn to see the Coach picking the coin up from a mug on the floor, walking over to put it on Danny's desk.

"What's the reward?" He asks.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"Danny, to be honest, I really expect more from you by now." Coach yanks the quarter off the desk, placing it on Scott's. "The risk, McCall, is if you don't get the quarter in, you take the pop - you take the quiz - and you have to write an essay. Risk: More work. Reward: No work. Or: Choose not to play." Scott picks up the quarter, turning it over in his fingers.

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott points out.

"No. You know your abilities. Coordination, focus, past experience. All affecting the outcome. So what's it going to be, McCall? More work? No work? Or choose not to play?" Scott takes a long look at the quarter. But then sets it back down on the desk. "No play! Who's next?" My boyfriend taps on his desk, jumping up and snatching the coin off Scott's desk.

"There's a gambling man." Coach shouts. I see Stiles lines up his shot, the classroom door opening catches my attention. The Sheriff walks in, followed by a deputy. "Stiles."

"Yeah, Coach, I got this." Stiles, still oblivious as ever, doesn't notice his father enter the room.

"Actually, it's Nadia I need." Stilinski says loudly. Stiles glances over to see his father and the deputy waiting in the doorway for _me_? I look at Scott in confusion, picking my bag up and walking to the door. They take me out of the class, the room filling with whispers.

"What's going on?" I ask my boyfriend's father.

"Well, Heather Stuart went missing last night. Eye witnesses at her party said they saw her arguing with a girl that fits your description, meaning you were the last person to see and talk to her last night." The Sheriff tells me, the fatherly tone he normally uses replaced by his work voice.

"Oh. I didn't know she was missing. And we were arguing last night but I didn't say anything to make her run away. I think." I try to remember what I had said last night.

"What were you arguing about? Didn't Stiles only just introduce you two last night?" He asks curiously, noting down my answers in his notebook.

"A- Actually it was about Stiles." I blush slightly, not wanting to repeat the whole nights actions to his father. "She just said some stuff about him and.. yeah. I really don't want to say it in front of you, seeing as you are my boyfriend's dad and... stuff." _One day, I would like a day that I didn't have an embarassing encounter._

"Oh. Well, ahh..." He coughs awkwardly, the duputy looking away to avoid direct eye contact with us. "We're hoping it's just some bad decisions brought on by too much drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. Okay?" I nod, the bell ringing and signalling the end of class. They both say goodbye to me and walk off.

The boys come out of class, meeting me outside the door, the three of us walking down the corridor. Judging by their faces, Scott had heard everything. I turn to Stiles and grab his hand.

"I'm sorry about Heather." His smile is small.

"I know. I just wish you would've told me you two argued that's all." A hint of annoyance in his voice, but his smile tells me he's not angry.

"You think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott butts in.

"Derek once told me it was easier to turn teenagers." I say out loud.

"But why's an Alpha pack need Betas?"

"I don't know. I don't care. This girl, Scott-our moms were best friends before mine died. We took frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta' find her. Even if you don't like her, Nadia." I pull him to a stop in the middle of the corridor, making him face me.

"Hey! I never said I didn't like her, I'm just annoyed at what she said. From what you've told me, she's a nice girl, just maybe not last night. She's known you longer than I have, I have no right to stop you from finding her. I'll even help if you like." I smile sincerely, hoping he heard the meaning in my words. He smiles, kissing me on the lips.

"Guys, please stop that. We need to get Isaac to remember." We pull apart, turning to Scott.

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves out there with a better trick?" Both the older werewolves had tried to get Isaac to remember the night he was attacked, but to no avail.

"Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about them..." The bell rings, alerting us that break was over. Kissing me on the cheek and waving to Scott, Stiles walks away from us, heading to his next class while Scott and I go to ours. "So... I thought you were home sick today. What're you doing here?"

"Well, your mom decided to lock me in the house. And I don't mean just locking the door, I mean Mountain Ash barrier around the house locking. I had to get old Mrs. Ashby from next door to come flick the switch. She now thinks I don't know how to turn a light off." I huff.

"Why didn't you just call Stiles or Allison then? They're not supernatural." I glare at him in response, walking into the classroom.

I watch from my seat on the side table, sitting on a bunch of towels as Derek, Scott and Stiles fill the metal bath with ice. Dr. Deaton comes to stand beside me, observing as Isaac hesitantly dips a finger into the freezing water, pulling it back out quickly as he does. I really don't want him to do this. He would have to submerged in freezingly dangerous cold water to find out what happened, and to be honest, I don't think it was worth risking my twins life.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down enough you'll slip into a trancelike state." Deaton speaks to Isaac calmly.

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asks, coming to my other side.

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." He says, happily surprised that Isaac understood what he meant.

"How slow does his heart need to be?" Scott asks, not helping my already nervous state.

"Very slow."

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asks.

"Nearly dead."

"But it's safe, right?" Issac asks nervously.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"Not really." He mumbles. The sound of rubber snapping from the doorway catches our attention. We look over to see Stiles pulling a latex glove on. He looks up, seeing the others watching him, while I glare at him.

"What?" He asks, completely oblivious.

"Isn't there any other way to do this? A less dangerous one?" I turn to Deaton, pleading with him. He shakes his head in responce, Isaac begining to take his shirt off and hand it to me.

"If it's too risky you don't have to do this." Derek tells his Beta. He doesn't reply, only stepping into the metal tub, teeth gritted. Already shivering, he nods to the other werewolves, telling them he's ready. Scott and Derek grab his arms, helping to hold him under the ice water. Isaac springs up almost instantly, gasping, fangs visible and his body shaking from the cold. I make a move to go help but Deaton holds a hand up to stop me.

"Get him back under." Deaton says over the sound of splashing water. Derek and Scott try to hold my brothers upper body under while Stiles holds his ankles. Issac shivers again, jerking upwards to escape the water. "Hold him."

"We're trying." Derek almost growls.

Hating seeing my twin suffer so much, I mutter a spell to relieve him of some pain but still let the effects of the water take place on his body. This seems to help as his body relaxes, his breathing slowers, slipping gently into the water, eyes closed.

"Is he still breathing?" I say in fear, scared that his eyes are closed, his breathing not audible anymore. Deaton shushes me instantly.

"Now rememeber," He whispers."Only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." We watch as Isaac stirs slightly, I breath out a sigh of relief as I see his chest moving again. "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Yes." His voice is so soft and quiet I barely hear him. "I hear you."

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

"Yes, it's all right."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you were actually there again."

"N-no." He starts to stutter, like he used to when he was scared. "No, I don't want to do that." He begins to tense up, rising from the water. Derek and Scott gently press him back down, but he begins to struggle more. At this point, I'm leaning so far forward I nearly fall off the metal table.

"It's all right, Isaac. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." His words seem to make him relax again. "So let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is it some kind of building? A house?"

"Not a house. The walls are stone. Like marble."

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty. Empty."

"Like an abandoned building? Isaac?"

"Someone's here." He starts to panic, wrapping his hand around Scott's wrist as the memory hits him painfully. Scott looks to Deaton worridly.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton tries to calm him but to no avail.

"They're here, they're coming."

"They can't hurt you. It's just a memory. Your memories can't hurt you." Despite his heavy breathing, his grip on Scott loosens. "They can't hurt you. Just relax." He finally releases his grip on Scott, who pulls back in relief. "Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything..."

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asks softly.

"I think. I can't see her. I can't see either of them."

"What else is he saying?" Stiles asks but Deaton puts a finger to his lips, quieting him.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried about what they'll do. During the moon. Worried they'll hurt each other." Derek and Scott share a concerning look.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon they're going to tear each other apart." Derek whispers.

"Isaac, we need to know where they are. Can you see them?" Deaton asks.

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Isaac suddenly draws in a frightend breath.

"They're here." He barely whispers, the memory making him more scared than I've ever seen him be before. His eyes behind their lids seem to dart around the room, seeing someone or something from the memory.

"It's all right. Just tell us-"

"No, they see me. They see me." Isaac's panicing cuts him off.

"This isn't working." Derek growls, leaning closer to my brother. "Isaac, where are you?"

"You're going to confuse him." Deaton warns while I shout at the Alpha.

"Leave him alone."

"They're coming, they found me." My twin ignores him, clearly terrified.

"Just tell us where you are."

"Get off him!" I shout again.

"I don't know, it's too dark." He struggles, water splashing up as panic grabs hold of him.

"Where are you?" Derek demands. Having had enough of Derek for one day, I jump down from the table throwing my arms in Derek's direction, my magic launching him across the room and hitting the wall. I go to do it again as he gets up when something Isaac says stops me.

"They've caught me, they're dragging me into a room. Oh god... There's a body. A dead body... She's... No... It's Erica..." His breathing quickens, water splashing as he sits straight up in the tub, completely out of the trance. "I know where they are. I saw it. I saw the name." Scott and I rush forwards to help him out, Deaton throwing the towels I had been keeping warm over his shoulders. "Beacon Hills First National. It's an abondoned bank. They've been keeping them in a valt. Locked inside..." Breathless, he looks at our subdued reactions. "What? What's wrong?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it?" Stiles asks my confused brother. Isaac shakes his head in response. "You said when they caught you, they dragged you into a room. And there was a body in it."

"What body?"

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

Still shaking and weak, Isaac pulls the towel tightly around him, sitting on the metal table I had previously been sitting on. I jump up next to him, not gracefully I may add, wrapping my arms around his torso to share my warmth as the others debate the new information.

"She's not dead." Derek argues.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the sour wolf." I say, recieving a glare from said wolf.

"He said "There's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave much room for interpretation." Stiles argues back.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek raises his voice.

"Someone else, obviously. Maybe the Alphas are collecting strays."

"Maybe it was the Girl on the motorcycle? The one who saved you?" Scott asks Isaac beside me.

"She wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." He answers.

"What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moon and see who survives. It's like Werewolf Thunderdome." Stiles interjects. I glare at my boyfriend, not amused byt his idea.

"Then we get them out. Tonight." Derek almost orders.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton says responsibily.

"If Isaac got inside, so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?"

"We need a plan." Scott says calmy.

"How do we come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Someone already did." Stiles raises his phone to show a news article on the display. " _Beacon Hills First National closes doors three months after vault robbery._ Doesn't say how it was robbed, but probably won't take long to find out."

"How long?" Derek asks, his voice calmer now.

"It's the internet. Minutes." Stiles scoffs.

A knock on the door wakes me up the next morning, a fatherly voice pulling me away from my dream of a picnic with the entire cast of Doctor Who.

"Boys, wake up. Nadia. You have school. Boys, Nadia, get up. GUYS!" The shout of the last words wake me up fully causing me to fall from the end of Stiles's bed, hitting the paper covered floor with a thump. I rub my head as I hear Scott and Stiles groggily respond to the Sheriff. "I'm off to the station. Get to school."

"Dad." The sound of his sons voice makes him stop. "Heather?" I look up, hoping to hear good news.

"No word yet." He shakes his head sadly, turning away from the door. Stiles nods sadly, turning to me and holding out a hand to help me up. I smile at him sympathetically, knowing he desperately wants to find his kindergarden friend. He grabs a hand full of papers and throws them in a nearby bin.

"Ten hours and nothing."

"We're going to find something." Scott reassures him.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead. Or Boyd any less about to be dead." I sit down on the bed and look at the floor. I still don't want to believe that Erica is dead. She can't be. But Stiles' harsh words make me start to think about what I need to do if it is true. Find out who killed her, and kill them.

"We've still got time."

"Is this whole remain optimistic in the face of total and utter disaster thing part of the be a better Scott McCall program?"

"Not if it doesn't work."

"It works." Grabbing the printouts to clean up, Stiles pauses. Tripping on his feet to reach the door, he runs after his father, pressing the papers into Scott's hands. "Dad! Dad, wait!" Scott looks at the photo, turning it around and showing it to me. A picture of the bank robbers being caught by the Sheriff's Deputies, or more specifically, Stilinski.

About an hour later, we arrive at school. I take Scott's hand to help me out from the back seat of the Jeep as he reads a text.

"We meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan. Then we start as soon as it gets dark."

"What do we do until then?" Stiles asks.

"Right now? We've got English." Stiles groans at this, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I look to my left, seeing Allison and Lydia join us. As we approach the main doors, I hang back a little and grab Allison's arm, Stiles too busy talking to Scott and Lydia to notice I disappeared from under his arm.

"I need to talk to you." She nods, pulling me into an empty classroom.

"What's up, Nads?"

"So, you know the plan tonight is to break into the bank? And that we aren't allowed to go because it's 'too dangerous'?" She nods, a frown appearing on her face. "Well... I want to help, somehow. I want to find Erica, find who took her and Boyd, and kill them... Or at least seriously injure them... Will you come with me?" A small smile appears on her face.

"Of course. I was planning onn going there anyway. If you make an excuse to the boys, then come to mine at five instead." I smile and nod, walking to English class before the late bell rings.

"Are you sure you're ok on your own? I can come over later on if you like?" Stiles says over the phone. I felt bad lying to him, having told him I felt sick again so wanted to stay home, but I wanted to find Erica and Boyd and this was the only way I could without causing an arguement.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna get an early night and try to rest." I say tiredly, walking into the elevator of Allison's apartment building.

"Well, ok... I'll call you later and fill you in." The doors close, begining to move up in the building.

"That's if I'm still awake. You could just text me instead, I can just read them when I wake up?" The doors ping open, Allison's front door only a couple metres away.

"Ok. I hope you finally feel better. I love you." I cough as I knock the front door, masking the sound from Stiles.

"I love you too." Allison opens the door, smiling at me. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He says 'goodbye' before hanging up. "Hey, Alli. Ready?" She nods, leading me back to the elevator.

As we pull up to the bank, Allison mutters that she needs to go to her trunk quickly. Once she comes back to the front of the car, she's carrying a pair of black bolt cutters. We walk to the glass doors, Allison cutting the chains while I keep a lookout. For werewolves or people, I'm not sure. The metal links break easily, falling to a pile at our feet. The huntress presses against the doors nervously, sighing when they open with ease.

After walking through the mess of the bank for about ten minutes, my phone buzzes in my pocket. Allison throws me a look as I pull it out and read it aloud.

"'Derek nearly broke my hand and Peter's being a dick as usual. They're making me stay with this prick please save me. I miss you.'"

"Aww. He's sweet." Allison whispers, staring down at me due to her being so much taller than me. My head only comes up to her nose, whereas I noramlly come up to people's shoulders. Where as I am only a tiny bit shorter than Lydia which make me feel so much better.

"I know. But I still bad for lying to him... Again." I smile sadly. Suddenly, Allison throws her arm in front of me, stopping me from continuing and further. I listen closely as Allison motions to. A drip of water could be heard in the distant. She grabs me by the arm, walking forwards slightly when a figure hurtles out from the shadows. Staring wide eyed at our attacker, I freeze, feeling Allison push me to the side. She raises her arms to defend herself but the figure moves quickly and lands a few blow on my friend. At this point my summer training kicks in, throwing my arms in their direction, knocking the mysterious figure off Allison. They fall to the floor, gasping for air as I stop most of the oxygen from reaching their lungs.

"Nadia, stop! It's Ms. Morrell?" Allison hit my arms down, letting the guidance counselor breathe again. She gets up quickly, standing straight in front of us, barely a foot away.

"Keep your mouths shut and listen close. You have no idea what you have just stepped into. Right now, you've got maybe twenty seconds to your asses hidden."

"What are you doing-" Allison tries to ask but gets cut off.

"There's a storage closet down the hall. Get in there. Lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that's when you come out. And Nadia, you better have been doing as much training as Deaton told me you have."

"Wait, you know Deaton?" I ask in confusion.

"What fighting?" Allison asks.

"You'll hear it. Now go." She pushes us towards the direction of the closet, hurrying round the corner she came from as we run to out hiding spot.

"What's going on?" I ask my friend.

"I have no idea." She replies, opening the door quickly and ushering me in, locking the door quietly. I'm about to say something about the lack of light and strange smell when I hear movement from outside the door. Allison gives me a panicked expression, walking back until she hits the wall. But she hits a bottle instead, a clear liquid spilling out and heading towards the crack under the door. We quickly shrug our jackets off, lying it over the fluid before it reaches the door. We hear the movement grow quieter, letting out a silent sigh of relief. Allison grabs her phone, turning on the flashlight app and looking around the small room. I take a step back to look too when my foot hits something. I turn and nearly crash into the shelves in suprise. Sitting up straight on the floor is my old best friend, the person who used to my my only friend. _**Erica.**_ My breathing begins to quicken, wanting to scream in fear but being unable to from horror. My hands fly to my mouth as I take steps back until I hit the wall. I lower my hands as I begin to whimper quietly, forcing Allison to rush over the small space to place a hand around my mouth to stop the inevitable scream.

"Shh Nadia! I know, I know. But we have to stay quiet ok?" She hugs me, her front to my back, holding me in place securely. I can only stare at her rotting face, her matted hair, her life-less eyes. The images must be too much for me as I break free from Allison and turn to a nearby bucket to be sick in. Allison wraps her arms around me again, trying to comfort me. I cry quietly for my childhood friend, glad she was dead so she couldn't see how weak I was being. If she was alive, she would've told me to man up, get revenge and cry once they were dead. I pull out of Allison's arms, taking one last look at my friend before the sound of fighting could be heard in the distant. I turn to Allison, wiping away any tears that were left.

"You go and help the boys, I'll tell Derek about Erica and then find whoever did this to her." Allison grabs my arm before I could reach the door handle.

"Just come help me find the boys, I don't want you getting into trouble Nads." I pause, nodding reluctantly, taking one last look at Erica before we leave the closet.

We follow the nosies until we reach the vault, the door wide open. We see Derek and Scott standing in front of two fully formed werewolves, Boyd and an unfamiliar girl.

"You know her?" I hear Scott say.

"My sister, younger sister." Derek replies. _What?_

"What the hell's she doing here?"

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead." I see the two werewolves rise, their yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Scott turns to Allison and I as if he had caught our scent.

"Look out!" Allison yells, alerting Scott to the approaching wolves. Boyd jumps at Scott, smashing him agaist the wall. Derek goes to help but the girl attacks him instead.

We watch in horror as Boyd digs his claws into Scott, dragging him up the wall. Scott cries out in agony as Allison approaches the Mountain Ash Barrier around the door. I can do nothing but stand and watch the scene unfold, the barrier stopping my magic from getting through.

"No, don't, don't break the seal!" Dereks yells to the huntress. Scott slides down the wall, Boyd raising a clawed hand for a killing strike.

"Boyd!" She yells. He spins, yellow eyes focusing on her. Allison whips her hands across the seal.

"Allison, stop!" I shout but it's too late. The Mountain Ash swirls up into the air and breaks the barrier. Roaring, Boyd charges toward her. Allison pulls me with her as she whirls back behind the safety of the vault door as both Boyd and Cora hurtle out of their prison, racing for freedom. With their growls growing fainter in the distance, Allison steps out from behind the door and is grabbed but Derek instantly.

"Don't touch her!" Scott shouts, yanking the Alpha's hand from her. I step to the side, watching as Derek breaks free of Scott and glares at Allison.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I had to do something." She agures.

"She saved out lives." Scott defends her. I grab onto Derek's arm, trying to get his attention, but he merely shrugs me off.

"And what do you think they're going to do out there? You have any idea what we just set free?"

"You want to blame me? I'm not the one who turns teenagers into killers." She yells at him.

"No, that's the rest of your family."

"I made mistakes. But Gerard wasn't my fault."

"What about your mother?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Tell her, Scott." Allison turns to him. Hands pressed to his bloody torso, Scott falters under her questioning gaze.

"What does he mean? Scott? What does he mean?"

"Derek, you need to come with me." He turns to me, a stubbern glare on his face. "NOW!" His glare softens slightly, nodding and following me back to the storage closet. Back to the dead corpse of Erica.

Hey, guys! I am soooo sorry for the long gape between chapters! I just became super procrastinatey, it was my birthday(which was a week ago today!) I just too many feels from all the new season( Lydia is kickass! Allison feels, I just can't ), and I just had writer's block. Also, some I want to add, I wrote some of this before I watched last night's episode so that is why Nadia didn't call Lydia to get her out of the barrier. Again, I am so sorry for this being so late, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written! And it has a Stadia? moment and Erica feels and... yeah... I know I don't deserve it but please review and tell me what you think! :) xxExx


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me?" The sour wolf complains. I discreetly wipe away a single tear that had gotten free. I feel my hands begin to fiddle with my sleeve as we get closer to the closet. I pause in front of the door, resting my hand on the doorknob.

"She's in here." I say quietly, knowing he could hear me as I open the door. Derek walks in slowly, pausing once he sees our deceased friend.

"Call Stiles to come get you. I've got it from here." He says once he reappears with Erica in his arms, her head turned so it just looks like she is sleeping.

"I don't need a babysitter. I can look after myself." I cross my arms, annoyed that he thinks so little of me.

"From what I've been told of how sick you've been recently, yes you do. And no matter how 'powerful' you think you are now, taking on an entire pack of Alpha's is not going to bring Erica back. So call your little boyfriend. And. Go. Home." He pushes past me, heading back to Scott and Allison. I huff but follow after him, pulling out my phone and dialing Stiles' number.

"Hey, Naddy. You feeling better?" He says cheerfully down the phone. _Oh God, I'm going to get in so much trouble._

"Yeah, actually could you come get me? I need to talk to you." I ask politely.

"Sure thing. I'll be at the house in ten minutes."

"Wait Stiles, I'm not there." I listen to silence on the other end of the line.

"Please do not tell me you sneaked out of the house. Again." He says in an angry manner. I don't reply, leaving that as my answer. "Right, I'll be at the bank in fifteen minutes." He hangs up without saying goodbye. I sigh, knowing that I would be getting an earful from him once he gets here.

"... I couldn't do it..." I look up to see that we had arrived back to Scott and Allison. They both stare at Erica in Derek's arms before looking to me behind him, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Scott, can you take Nadia home before going after those two. She's still sick." Allison says as she turns back to Scott.

"No, I'm fine. I've told you, it's just a bug, and I'm getting better." I say before Scott could answer. "Besides, Stiles is coming to get me. Mr. No Emotions over here made me call him." I huff, throwing a pointed look at Derek. But looking at Derek meant looking at Erica, which made my stomach turn at the sight of her decaying face. My hand flew up to my mouth instantly, my face scrunching up at the thought of being sick again. Scott, who had witnessed these actions numerous times over the last few weeks, reacts quickly and rushes me behind the vault door for privacy while I empty my stomach... Again.

"Oh yeah, you're so much better. Definitely able to take on a pack of Alpha's." Derek says very sarcastically. I straighten up, wiping my mouth on a tissue from my pocket, turning to the Alpha with a grimace on my face.

"Oh, shut up sour wolf." I glare at him as Scott pulls me to his side in a comforting way.

"What're you doing here Nadia?" He says gently.

"I wanted to help. I knew you and Stiles wouldn't let me come so I faked feeling sick and snuck out."

"And what about Allison?" She begins to speak before I cut her off.

"I made her take me here. I threatened to tell everyone that she fancied Greenburg if she didn't." I give her a shy smile, not wanting her to get in trouble too, which she returns. "I'm just tired of being sick and weak lately. I worked hard over the summer to perfect my magic. What's the point of it if I can't use it?" I rant, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Have you finished having your little tantrum yet?" I turn to the sour wolf, glaring at him again. "Your problems aren't important right now. We have two dangerous, fully transformed werewolves who haven't felt the moon in months, an Alpha pack who are killing innocent people as well as Erica who I need to take care of. Your little stomach bug isn't the top priority right now." I felt the rage boiling up inside of my like it normally does when Derek is near. "So shut up and go outside because Stiles is here." He nods to the general direction of the entrance, where my boyfriend is supposed to be.

"Oh I swear, if I get my hands on you I'll-"

"Nadia, stop. It's not worth it. But he's right, Stiles is outside. Go home and rest. Please." Scott pulls me back before I could rush at him.

"Nadia!" _Oh crap._ "Nadia. Where are you?" Stiles' voice could be heard in the distance, gradually getting closer. "Where the hell are..." He comes to a stop round the corner, taking in the scene. Derek holding a dead Erica in his arms, Scott holding a tear stained me to him while Allison stands to the side. He looks at each of us in turn, staring at Erica before glancing back at me and opening his arms. I rush into them instantly, my eyes watering yet again. "Go. I'll take care of her." I feel his voice vibrate through his chest. He hugs me closer as I hear the others footsteps walk off.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, not sure if he heard it or not.

"Come on, let's get you home." He pulls away slightly to put his arm around my shoulder and guide me to the Jeep. Once inside, he speaks again. "I don't know why you can't just stay home and rest, Naddy. You're still sick." He starts up the engine, the vehicle making a clunking sound before starting.

"Because I've been sick for weeks, Stiles! All I've been doing is staying home and resting and I'm tired of it. I've taken everything Melissa has given me and it's still not working. I want to help, that's what I've been practicing for all summer. But don't you think it's weird that I started getting sick a couple weeks before supernatural stuff started happening again?"

"No one is sick for this long unless it's serious. Maybe you do have something seriously wrong with you or your magic is stopping you from getting better, I don't know. And it's just a coincidence that there's supernatural stuff. Not everything has something to do with werewolves and god knows what else."

"Maybe but, I felt strange and ill before we were hit by the deer and before the birds attacked. You can't say that's a coincidence!"

"You were still sick when you were in the car, the bird attack was the next day, that's not enough time for you to get better. Besides, you felt sick at the party and nothing-"He gets cut off by his phone ringing. He nods to his jacket pocket for me to get it for him, while he pulls over. Looking at the screen, I see Lydia's name.

~8~

Stiles pulls into the parking lot of the public pool. I fly out of the Jeep, following just behind him.

"Lydia? Lydia!" He shouts, unable to see her in the dark light. Running through the fence, we spot her hugging herself by the poolside, all alone.

"I'm okay. That. That over there. Not okay." She points to the bloody, dead body slouched on the lifeguard chair. I see Stiles pulling out his phone as I hug Lydia.

"I'm calling my dad."

"I already called 9-1-1." She chokes out.

"You called the police before you called me?"

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?"

"YES!" Stiles looks his phone to find it's already vibrating with an incoming call from Scott. Lydia and I listen quietly as Stiles talks to his best friend.

"Hello?" There's a long pause where, I assume, Scott is telling Stiles about what has happened this night. "Yeah, we're with Lydia. She found a dead body, probably from Boyd and Cora. "Throat, ripped out. Blood everywhere." He looks at the young man's body. "It's like The frickin' Shining over here. If two little girls walked out and asked me to come play with them forever and ever I seriously would not be surprised." I shudder at the movie reference. "Make sure? Who else is ripping out throats around here?" A glistening in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I look over and see it coming from the pool boy. Letting go of Lydia, I step over to the body, careful not to step in any blood. I see his ring that had caught my attention. A golden band on his ring finger, the word _PURITY_ etched onto it. I shake my head, not really knowing why I had walked over there in the first place.

~8~

"I told you, I don't need a babysitter." I say as I walk into my room, Stiles right behind me. I shrug off my jacket and throw it to the side before sitting on my bed.

"You sorta do. You snuck out of the house, again, and found your best friend dead. You need someone to stop you from going on a revenge murder spree." He sits down next to me on my bed.

"Alright, fine. But shouldn't you be more worried about Lydia? She did find a dead body."

"You found one too. And you _are_ my girlfriend. You're my top priority as well as my dad." He shuffles closer to me. "And from everything that you've been through, all the death in your life, you're not alone anymore. You have me. You have Isaac, my dad, Melissa, Scott, Lydia, Allison... It's not like when you lived with your dad. You have people that really care about you now."

His words hit something inside of me and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. Kissing me back, his arms went around my waist, mine around his neck. As the kissing gets more intense, he guides me gently down onto the bed, bracing his arms either side of my head. I run a hand through his hair as he moves to kiss my neck. I giggle quietly, closing my eyes in bliss. Stiles always finds a way to distract me from everything going on in my life. My hands reach down and start to tug at the flannel shirt he's wearing, managing to pull it off of him. Stiles kisses my lips again as he rests his body against mine gently as not to crush me. I wrap my arms around his neck as a hand sneaks up the side of my top. It rests on my side as his thumb brushes my skin soothingly. As I grip the back of his top, ready to lift it over his head, his pocket starts to vibrate against me. We pull apart panting, looking down to see where the interruption was coming from.

"I swear; we can't just have one minute to ourselves can we?" Stiles groans, moving off me to sit on the side of the bed, pulling out his phone. "Hello?" He says, annoyance in his voice. I straighten my top out as I sit up, sorting my messy hair out at the same time. "Ok. I'll be there soon." Stiles hangs quickly after, his voice softer than before.

"Who was that?" I watch as he picks his flannel shirt up from where I had thrown it, pulling it back on before answering me.

"Melissa. She said there was something at the hospital that she wanted me to see." I nod, standing to grab my jacket but his hand grabs my arm before I can. "You're not coming too."

"Why not?" I ask trying to free myself from his grip but to no avail. "I want to help. I want to know what's going on. And not find out from you later." I say quickly when he goes to argue back. He huffs, grabbing my jacket for me and shoving it into my arms as he heads to the door.

"Fine. But you stay with me the entire time. No going off to find the Alphas and if you feel sick, you tell me straight away. Okay?" He turns to me sternly at the top of the stairs, the sweet loving moment we had shared only moments ago completely forgotten. I nod, grabbing his out stretched hand and following him down the stairs.

~8~

We rush into the hospital not too long after. People rushing around make it hard for me to spot Melissa but Stiles points her out as she hurries from behind the reception desk. She goes to grab Stiles' arm when she spots me, grabbing mine instead.

"What are you doing here?" She asks angrily. "You're supposed to be at home." I break free from her tight grip, squeezing Stiles' hand in mine.

"I'm tired of being weak. I want to help. You can't stop me."

"Believe me, I've already tried. She's not budging." Stiles adds, glaring at me playfully. Melissa huffs in annoyance, motioning for us to follow her down the corridor.

"Over here. And if you tell anyone I showed you this I swear to God I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"Why do you want me to see a body I've already seen?" Stiles asks in confusion.

"Because you didn't see everything."

We walk into the cold, depressing morgue, where two bodies are laid on the metal tables. Melissa pulls back a sheet to reveal the now less bloody face of the boy from the pool. She motions for Stiles and I to move closer.

"See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means he was strangled with something like a rope or cord." She points to a thin, bruising red line around the young man's neck.

"Wait a second." Stiles says. "What kind of werewolf strangles someone? That's not very werewolfy."

"Werewolfy's not a word." I mutter quietly. Stiles throws a glare at me while Melissa just ignores me.

"Exactly what I thought. And then there's this..." She carefully lifts the man's head, showing a clear dent in the poor man's head. My stomach churns slightly but nothing comes up.

"In a second I'm going to see my dinner all over the floor." Stiles places a hand over his stomach in disgust.

"Stiles, look. This kid was hit in the back of the head. Hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could've killed him. Somebody seriously wanted this poor kid dead."

"Then this can't be Boyd or Cora. They wouldn't do all that. Maybe it's just one murder. Like random coincidence."

"I don't think it's just one." Melissa shakes her head in disagreement.

"How come?"

"Because that girl over there..." She motions to the other table that has a body covered with the same sheet as the young man before us. "She has the same exact injuries." We walk calmly over to the table in question, lifting the sheet slowly to uncover the body. Stiles walks over after her, standing in my view of the girl. "The M-E said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote. Like a stick you put through the rope and twist around and... Stiles?"

I noticed that Stiles had frozen in... shock? I hurry past him to look at the girl, recognizing her instantly. My hand lifts to my mouth in realisation. I grab Stiles' arm in comfort as Melissa continues.

"Oh my God, did you know her?" She asks gently. Stiles nods in reply, still frozen in shock. She quickly covers the body, but his eyes are still on her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He blinks back tears as the arm I'm holding is wrapped around my shoulder, pulling my body to his in comfort.

"I was... I was at her party. It was a birthday party. Her name's Heather." He pulls me closer still, resting his head on mine, my own arm wrapping around his waist, as he stares intensely at his old friend.

"We should call your father. You're a witness." Melissa says, but Stiles ignores her.

"Actually, I was the last person to see her... But I already... talked to his... dad." I speak up, beginning to trail off towards the end as an idea forms in my head. I turn my head to look at the pool boy, a thoughtful expression on my face. I look back at Heather, then at the pool boy again, as invisible clues start to put themselves together in my head. I look at Stiles slowly, giving him a questioning look before I snaps my head to Melissa.

"Did anyone else come in tonight? Like any other bodies? Or anyone missing?"

"No. I mean no bodies but-"

"What?"

"Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, to do a tox screen. From what I overheard, it sounds like her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. They were in the woods and-"

"And nobody's found her yet?"

"I don't know."

"And is..."

"Caitlin."

"Is Caitlin still here? Now?"

"I think so."

"What room is she in?"

"Okay, hold on just a second-"

"I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because, I think... I think I know what's going on."

~8~

"We weren't doing anything that bad. I've camped out there plenty of times." I still refuse to tell the others what my theory was, demanding that Melissa took us straight to Caitlin. The girl in question, who looked a couple years older than me and Stiles, understandably looked confused when two teenagers and a nurse walked into her room. But, despite this, she agreed to answer my questions.

"And why tonight?"

"We wanted to be alone for one night. Emily lives with her Mom and I have three roommates. Not exactly romantic settings, you know?" Melissa keeps a lookout by the door while I stand beside Stiles who is stood by Caitlin at the bed as I try to figure out what was going on.

"How long have you two been together?" I ask gently.

"Three months."

"Did you want to make it romantic?" I glance at Stiles slightly when I says this. The night of the party suddenly flashes through my mind, particularly what Stiles had said to me. That he wanted my first time to be romantic, full of candles and rose petals and stuff.

"Yeah, you know. Because..."

"Because it was her first time." I guess for her, already knowing the answer. Tears filling her eyes, Caitlin nods. Melissa looks at me slightly in shock at my response, Stiles looking at me puzzled. Everything in my head finally slotted into place, getting the answer that I needed to confirm what I already knew.

"They're going to find her, right? Aren't they?" She asks, glancing at all three of us. None of us answer.

~8~

After Melissa leads us out of the room and goes off to attend to a patient, Stiles sends a quick message to Scott, telling him to come to the hospital as soon as possible, before dragging me into a quiet waiting room.

"What's going on?"

"I had an idea, which I'm pretty sure Caitlin just proved. It's not good, in fact, it's very, very bad." Stiles looks at my puzzled again, waiting for me to explain further. "When we were at the party, Heather mentioned something about her being a virgin." Stiles looks down at the mention of her name but nods anyway. "Actually, that was why we were arguing in the first place... She wanted to have sex with you." He blinks in confusion, trying to speak before I butt him off. "But that doesn't matter now. Anyway, that pool boy, when we were with Lydia, I noticed he had a ring on his finger. A purity ring."

"What? You're basing a theory off of that? A ring? Why the hell did you think of that when we were in the morgue?" Stiles butts in. I glare at him to shut him up so I can finish.

"Not just that. I remembered it in the morgue because Melissa mentioned talking to your dad about Heather, which I did, and remembered what we were talking about. And about the ring, that's when it all fitted into place in my head. And when Caitlin told us about Emily, it just proved me right."

"Wait, someone's going around killing... virgins?" I nod vigorously. "But... But we're..."

"I-I know and might become a problem but... Along with the feelings I've been having recently, me being sick with the deer and the birds and just generally feeling horrible... It all adds up. Melissa told me the times that Heather and the pool boy might've been killed and they are around the same times that I threw up." I look at him expectantly, hoping that he'd get what I was trying to say.

"I-I still don't understand..." I roll my eyes at his response.

"Stiles, it's my magic! Whoever is killing these people are using magic... I think they're using them as human sacrifices, that's got to be affecting me. That must be why all the animals were acting up, they felt it too. Something weird, different magic to me. It's got to be!"

"Ok, ok I believe you. It's-it's crazy but that normal round here. But what are the sacrifices for?" He scratches the back of his head, looking down at me.

"I... haven't figured that out yet. But I'll figure it out eventually." Stiles' phone beeps just as I finish speaking, alerting him to a message. "Who is it?"

"It's Scott. He says he's outside." Stiles quickly types him a message back before grabbing my hand and dragging me through the dim hallways and back to the morgue. Standing outside is Scott. He goes to say something before Stiles cuts him off. He motions for him to follow as Stiles continues to pull me into the morgue. Once the three of us were in the cold room, Stiles speaks up.

"I think someone else is doing the killing." He goes over to Heathers body and unzips the bag, revealing her pale face.

" So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asks as her looks at Heather.

"You're going to wish they did." Stiles replies.

"Why?" Scott asks in confusion.

"Because if Nadia is right, and I really hope she isn't, then we've got something far worse going on. Emily, that girl missing in the woods? They're going to find her. She's part of this. Nadia spotted a pattern. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found, all three are going to have the same injuries. Strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. All three were virgins."

Stiles covers Heather back up before turning to look at Scott and I.

"I've read about this before." He continues.

"So if they're not random killings, what are they?" Scott asks. This time, I answer.

"I was right. It's human sacrifices."

~8~

SSSOORRRRYY! I have been sooo busy lately with college (the last two years of school in England) and I had all of this written apart from the last part. I've had assignments to do and my part-time job at the weekend, it's been pretty tiring. I am soo sorry again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. I would like to dedicate this one to SquidaQdaloo as I did post this about a month ago before realising I hadn't finished it so took it down around 10 minutes later and they were so confused so here you go! An actual update! I don't deserve it but comment what you thought!

xxExx


End file.
